


Do You Think the Aliens Like Glitter?

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist!oikawa, Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oikawa is an alien nerd, Suga is not awake enough for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oiks is an alien nerd, suga is Not Awake Enough, and they're really sappy too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think the Aliens Like Glitter?

“Hey, Kou-chan?” Oikawa whispered into the quiet of the night. All he got in response was a quiet snore from his silver-haired boyfriend sleeping next to him. 

“Kou-chaaaan!” Oikawa whined, shoving Sugawara’s arm lightly to wake him up.

Sugawara groaned into his pillow before sitting up and sleepily glaring at the brunette sitting next to him.

“Tooru, it’s-” Sugawara paused his sentence to glance at the clock displaying the time across the room. “It’s 1:30. Why did you wake me up?” Sugawara crossed his arms grumpily.

“Do you think the aliens know what glitter is, Kou-chan? I mean, we associate them with glitter, but like, do they know what it is? Do they even  _ like  _ glitter?” Oikawa asked, turning to turn on the lamp on his nightstand (much to Sugawara’s dismay) and pulling out three bottles of different colored glitter. “What do you think they’re favorite color would be?”

“It’s too early for this. I’m going back to sleep.” Sugawara mumbled and turned to lay back down.

“Wah! Kou-chan! So mean!” Oikawa pouted and grabbed Sugawara’s arm. 

“Ugh, fine. At least let me get coffee first before you swamp me with more alien questions and theories.” Sugawara said tiredly, pushing back the covers and swinging his legs off the side of he and Oikawa’s shared bed. 

“Yay!” Oikawa giggled, scrambling to follow Sugawara to the kitchen. He rambled about his many favorite alien tropes while Sugawara made his coffee, and resumed the glitter conversation once more when Sugawara was done drinking his coffee. 

“So, about the glitter. Three colors isn’t enough to choose from, don’t you think? We need more options for them.” Oikawa said, slapping his hands on the table with a serious look on his face.

“Tooru, I’m not driving you to the arts and crafts store at 2 a.m. to get glitter.” Sugawara said firmly. 

“No, Kou-chan! I have some already.” Sugawara paled at the thought of just how many containers full of glitter Oikawa had. It was a high number, he’s willing to bet. 

“We should make a sign for them! A ‘Welcome to Earth’ sign, to let them know that they’re welcome!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping up to get his art supplies. 

“Tooru! We’re not wasting your art supplies on a shitty welcome sign for aliens. You need that for your commissions, remember?” Sugawara called out to Oikawa, who was in the spare bedroom, rummaging through his countless tubes of glitter and glue and paper stacks. 

“Ah, you’re right, Kou-chan.” Oikawa sulked back into the room. He sat down to the left of Sugawara and leaned into him, relishing in his body heat. Oikawa drew up his long legs onto the couch and layed his head on Sugawara’s lap. Oikawa wondered why, since he was the taller of the two, he didn’t generate more body heat than Sugawara, who was practically a human fireplace. 

Sugawara hummed in an  _ I Told You So _ way, and began to card his fingers through soft brown locks of hair. 

“Tooru?” Sugawara broke the comfortable silence of the apartment he and Oikawa lived in together.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Sugawara punctuated this by brushing the brown bangs that had fallen into Oikawa’s eyes out of the way and letting his hand linger on Oikawa’s head for longer than necessary. 

“I love you too, Kou-chan.” Oikawa hummed and smiled a bright, genuine smile up at Sugawara. 

“I love your hair, and your selflessness. I love how you never give up on anything, even if it seems damn near impossible. I love how your eyes crinkle around the corners when you smile and laugh. I love how you support everyone you encounter, no matter the circumstance. I love your subtle ways of saying things, like your little reminders to do things are often ‘I love you’s, and your greetings always have a special meaning, too. You completely amaze me, Sugawara Koushi.” Oikawa rambled to the former setter. 

Sugawara was stunned into silence for a minute or two. 

“I love your hands, how you talk with them without even realizing it. I love your big heart, and how you’re willing to befriend nearly every human and animal you see. I love the little freckles you get across your nose, cheeks, and shoulders in the summer time. I love the little things you make and leave around the house, especially the notes you’ll write every day and stick in my bag for work. I love your determination to improve and be the best you you can be in every sense of the phrase. I love how you’re always eager to go and try something new. I love you so much, Oikawa Tooru.” Sugawara followed along with Oikawa’s little game.

The played this game till the sun came up, listing things they love about each other or things the other did that made them smile. Luckily for them, it was a Saturday, and Sugawara had off. Oikawa works from home, anyways. The two fell asleep on the couch, completely tangled up with each other. When Oikawa wakes up a few hours later, he smiles as he remembers the conversation he had with Sugawara earlier that morning. It was the longest conversation he’d had with anyone before. He was glad it was with Sugawara. 


End file.
